God of War: Inspiring or A Total Joke
by SilentNinja
Summary: The Dynasty Warriors are back in the Koei Building with a special meeting on Guan Yu. However, Guan Yu's distrust of Wu brings trial to his reputation. 10th Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own DW/ROT3K.

A/N: Hmm, some people have the wrong idea thinking what I mean about Guan Yu's grief being a laughing stock. Hey, I'm a Guan Yu fan.

God of War: Inspiring or A Total Joke

* * *

At Koei building…

"Are you out of your mind!" Guan Yu shouted.

"I'm sorry, Guan Yu, but we'll like to have a discussion about you in this meeting," Zhuge Liang said.

"No…no, I will not hear a thing from everyone about my reputation problem and those fools from the Pretty Boy force, assuming Wu force had robbed me at Fan castle," Guan Yu sat down closing his eyes feeling wrathful upon today's meeting.

"Rob? You let Cao Cao go at Hua Rong. Failed to achieve your duty to capture Cao Cao. You're lucky I spared your life because of Liu Bei," Zhuge Liang said.

"You can't kill him, he's our brother," Zhang Fei corrected.

"What's up with all this 'brother' thing? You three are from different families, let alone you had your beautiful daughter marry an idiot," Lu Meng laughed.

"You don't understand what "Brothers in Arms" mean, Lu Meng…." Guan Yu stare at his rival coldly.

"Seriously, what the hell does it mean?" Gan Ning asked.

"Ahem…." Zhou Yu and Sun Ce coughed.

"Oh wait, you two are brothers also?" Gan Ning raised his eyebrow.

"What does it look like? You've never met Bofu…" Ling Tong sighed.

"Hmph…" Lu Meng smirked.

"So, Guan Yu, you rushed your horse after Yan Liang by…. decapitating his head without a duel?" Zhuge Liang asked.

"Yes, he's not even worth a duel," Guan Yu answered.

"Hahahaha, oh man, that was a classic," Zhang Fei laughed.

"And that is suppose to be honorable?" Yuan Shao turns to Liu Bei who just smacks his head.

"Compare to your scheme to stealing Ye and sending your officer to assassinate Gongsun Yue," Zhao Yun countered.

"Silence traitor!" Yuan Shao scolded.

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Zilong," Zhang He said.

"On the contrary, Cao Cao promoted you to a high rank in honor of his debt to you," Zhuge Liang said.

"But, I refused to even accept the promotion and the gifts he send me were taken back," Guan Yu explained.

"Boo hooo!" Cao Cao wept.

"Guan Yu, is that how you repay my cousins kindness? What sort of debt is that? He honor you and what did you give in return, by murdering an honorable officer at the passes!" Xiahou Dun urged.

"……" Guan Yu can't take this anymore.

"How godly is that now? One man killing innocent officials who are doing their job to guard the gates?" Sun Quan mocked.

"It's my fault that the order to let Guan Yu pass was late," Cao Cao defended.

"Cao Cao, why do you let this murder go? Is that your assumption of order is?" Xiahou Dun questioned.

"Anyone else is objecting this?" Zhuge Liang asked.

"Yes, like this shows proof that Guan Yu breaks the laws," Sun Quan scoffed.

"How about explaining me why you betray our alliance? What did we ever do to you to betray us? I gave you Jiang Xia, Chang Sha, and Gui Yang in exchange to help restore the hand empire and conquer Huai Nan and Xu," Liu Bei asked.

"Because you used us so your force might have plans to invade Wu easily," Sun Quan turns his face away from everyone.

"Brother, how come you didn't warn me earlier that the alliance with Wu was over at 215?" Guan Yu asked.

"I'm sorry Yuncheng, we didn't know. We've been nice to them while they hide their true colors behind us," Liu Bei said.

"And you tried to send me a ridiculous proposal to have my daughter married to your son? My daughter is too young to get marry, didn't you understand that!" Guan Yu glares at Sun Quan.

"……" Guan Ping smacked his head.

"All for the best to re establish our relations," Sun Quan shrugs.

"What relations? The Jing province! Why don't you accept what we've returned to honor our alliance," Guan Yu said.

"….." Sun Quan rubbed his head in stress.

"My sons are stupid so lets forget about this meeting and discuss future plans," Sun Jian tried to change the subject.

"No, this whole scheme to robbing my reputation must be solved!" Guan Yu protested.

"I'm sorry…" Sun Quan apologized.

"Sorry not going to be enough, Jiang Dong must surrender to Shu so you all must serve us as you serve the Han," Guan Yu demanded.

"Hell no!" Zhou Tai protested.

"Um…lets end this meeting right now," Zhuge Liang shudder.

"Well, I told you father about these Wu barbarians earlier," Cao Pi said.

"Will you stop calling us that? We're civilized even if our heritage is shanyue," Sun Shang Xiang sighed.

"I would love to offer the Wu barbarians the cities, Xiang Yang, Xin Ye, and Wan if they ship Sun Shang Xiang to me as a hostage," Cao Pi grinned.

"Um…." Sun Quan finds this terms too good, but to exchange for his own sister?

"No, hell no! Refuse! REFUSE!" all Wu officers protested. Which gives Sun Quan a headache.

"Come, Quanny, give me a hostage," Cao Pi demanded.

"Looks like the son did surpassed the father," Sima Yi joked.

"….." Cao Cao is still weeping about Guan Yu refusal of his gifts and kindness.

"For the love of god, please do not make me marry this man!" Sun Shang Xiang tries to get Cao Pi's perverted grin off her face.

"You see, brother, we should have never trusted Wu earlier. I did the right thing to let Cao Cao go," Guan Yu said.

Several arguments and protesting occur in the loud meeting while Koei employees listened behind the doors and walls of the meeting room.

Zhao Yun, who is sitting down and tired of the ruckus, has left the room not knowing there are so many people wondering what is going on. He whistled on the way out of the hall.

"This stupid Shu vs Wu rivalry and Anti Guan Yu crap…" Zhao Yun sighed.

Fin


End file.
